Syd's and Eclipse's best school year ever!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: What do you have when you put Sydney (a tall teenaged homicidal maniac, who hates school), and Eclipse (a tall teenaged half emo, who also hates school, Sydney's lifetime rival, and is a little violent) in a school where the goal is to kill the weird octopus teacher thingy in one year before he blows up Earth? Find out by reading it!
1. Shots were fired!

**Taylor: Hello! Yes, I'm writing another fic. Surprised?**

**Eclipse: Not really.**

**Taylor: You and Sydney will be in this.**

**Sydney: *Appears out of nowhere, panicked* Hmm? Three things. Why's that the title? What's the anime that you're making a fanfic of? And why are you not in this?! *Mumbles/sobs* Leaving me with Eclipse...**

**Taylor: The first is an anime I recently gotten into. I want you to read this first, then watch the anime. I'm not in it because I wonder what would happen if only you two were in an anime. I'll be mentioned, though.**

**Sydney: Taylor, you just said that you weren't going to be in it, but you said you're going to be mentioned.**

**Taylor: *Pats Syd's arm* Sydney, I'm going to be in it. Just you or Eclipse sending me and/or reading text messages. Get it?**

**Sydney: Oh…Wait, where would you be if your not in this?**

**Taylor: In another school. Besides, I think you'll love this anime!**

**Sydney: School? I'm going to F***ING SCHOOL?!**

**Taylor: Enjoy! Don't forget to review/comment, favorite, and follow!**

**Sydney: What about a different school?! Answer me DAMN IT!**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

I sighed/groaned as I approached the old looking school, then stopped to look before it. I marveled in its architectural glory! The school only had one floor, but I can usually fly with crap like that. It looked abandon and creepy as hell, too. It was made out of a kind of dark wood, and the roof had an even darker oak. The entrance was white, but the roof was a reddish-brown, like rust. It was simply beautiful and vintage…

Too bad that it was a school…A school for teens who failed school HORRIBLY. I would've loved this place even more if it wasn't an educational Hell hole!

I sighed and adjusted the black tie of my uniform. I was pissed when I was forced to wear the same grey skirt as the rest of the girls, but once I bought a crap ton of booty shorts to wear underneath it, I was fine. And instead of wearing the grey jacket over my baggy white male's button up shirt, I wore my baggy grey male's HOODIE instead. Figured that as long as it was the same damn color as the other jackets, no one would bitch and moan as much.

I walked to the entrance of the school(while tucking my beige blonde hair into my hood) and was about to open the door until I felt a strong and undying need to punch someone. I turned around to see a ravenette with blue highlights approaching me. I growled when he was close enough for me to see his ass hole of a face. By now, my grayish green eyes flared into a toxic, golden yellow.

"Calm down, Emo Wolf. I'm in a good mood in the morning! I'll be a pain in your butt after lunch, I promise you," Eclipse said with a wickedly innocent smile. He wore gray pants, shirt and tie, and had a gray jacket tied around his waist.

I snorted. "What's with the jacket?"

"It's too hot to wear it, but I want to have it just in case," he sighed.

Actually, Eclipse seemed to be playing nice…For once. I sighed as I glared at him. "What the hell did you do? Or are planning to catch me off guard and do something then?" I growled at him.

He blinked a few times before shrugging. "Eh…You'll soon find out that I'm not evil," He mumbled, opening the door to the school.

As we walked into the school, I looked around the old building. "What homeroom do you have?" I said, feeling calm again and my eye color returning to normal. I pulled out my schedule to see what room the bastards on the school board placed me in.

"Classroom 3-E," He replied, looking at his own schedule.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'm in the same F***ING class as you! Let me see your schedule," I demanded as he stuck out his tongue at me.

"What's the magic word~?" He sang.

"Give it to me before I slice you open and feed your intestines to my pet wolf."

I snarled as he laughed triumphantly.

"Wrong answer, Syd-chan. Try again~"

"DON'T CALL ME SYD-CHAN DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Ugh…Can I _please_ have your schedule?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, cleaning his ear with his pinky fingure.

"Don't push your luck, Fox bastard!" I growled.

He sighed and handed me his schedule. "Fine, fine. Take a look at it," He said while looking at the room's numbers.

I looked at his schedule and back to mine, my eye continuously twitching. They were perfect copies of each other. "Did you plan to be in the same classes I'm in?" I growled in a low tone.

"Nope. If I was planning to do anything with my schedule, I would have changed it so I would have seen you for only one period: lunch." He sighed. "There it is, room 3-E." He walked to the slide door and knocked on the wood. "Hello? We're the transfer students. Can we come in?"

"You baka! You could have open the door in the first place!" I yelled while slapping the back of his head.

"You probably can't feel the tension behind the door. It feels uneasy, so if we would have entered the room…I don't know. Better to be safe then sorry!" He explained awkwardly.

I gave him a look that said, "You think I give two S***S?", but then sighed and nodded as the door was opened by a male student. He had shaggy brown hair and even deeper brown eyes.

"Hi. Come in and pick a seat. And quick! The teacher is coming!" He whispered so only we could hear it.

As we entered the classroom, we looked at the students. They looked at us with confusion and interest. Us, lifelong rivals, decided to sit near the back of the room and looked at the students once more. One of the students in front of us whispered, "Do what we're doing."

We nodded in confusion and copied the student's position. We sat with our backs leaning forward, our heads looking down at our desk, and folded our hands together. I could now feel the heavy tension in the air. 'Oh great…Our teacher is going to be a giant douche bag. Joy is just FALLING upon me today,' I thought sarcastically as I started to sweat a little and twitch in my seat. I looked at Eclipse who was playing with his thumbs. 'Is this getting to him, too? 'Cause if so, then this is probably the most scariest yet satisfying moment of my life so far.' I let out a quiet sigh, wondering who the teacher would be. The schedule didn't say anything about his or her's name.

The sound of heavy wind hitting the school and shaking it violently made us, meaning Eclipse and I jumped a little. We looked out the window and saw nothing. I looked at the other students to find that Eclipse and a green haired girl looking outside. 'Strange. Why didn't anyone else look outside? This wouldn't have scared me. It's this damn tension that's getting on my nerves.'

I soon heard a slimy sound coming from the hallway and noticed that everyone was starting to fidget in they're seats. I glanced at Eclipse, who glanced back. We both kept our positions, but looked at the door. The door opened up to revealed…

'What the F***ING F***ER of F***SVILLE is that?!' I screamed in my head, with my mouth ajar. I glanced at Eclipse to see the same expression on his face.

"Alright people, we have two new students as you can see. Show them what we do in this class." Said the…Octopus? Whatever the hell it was, it was yellow, had tentacles, two of them looking like an ass, and a balloon-like head with a giant smile. He was wearing a graduation gown and hat. "Class monitor, if you will do the honors of starting the class…!" He said, his smile stayed on his face like it was printed with permanent ink.

"Right! Ready?!" The class monitor yelled in a commanding voice. The monitor had blue hair, and it was styled to seem like wings on both sides of his head. He was wearing a blue vest on top of a white shirt with gray pants. The person looked like a girl because of their small and delicate body frame, and sounded like one, but the pants told me that their gender was a he.

I heard movement and I looked around just to see everyone standing up all at once. I stared at awe of the beautiful sight. All of the students were holding guns of different kinds, and had them pointed at the octo-man. "Aim," The class monitor announced, holding a huge gun. "Fire!" As soon as he spoke, they pulled the trigger to their guns.

The Octo-man was moving in a speed that could put the bring super sonic jets into shame as pink bullets missed him multiple times. This brought tears to my eyes. I grabbed a bag of magically appearing popcorn and watch this beautiful sight unfold. "Oh. Oh my. Well, why don't I just call roll, while you children wear yourselves out!" He talked over the gunfire. He was dodging all the bullets while calling the students for attendance as they replied with a 'Here'!

"Wolfenstein?"

"HEEEEEEEEERRRREEE!" I yelled/sung over the gun shots. The only thought came into mind was almost impossible for me NOT to think of.

'This is going to be the most kick ass school year ever! And Taylor is missing this magical moment!'

* * *

**~Author notes~**

**Taylor: How do you think of this, Syd?**

**Sydney: Holy S*** PLEASE tell me you're not kidding! What anime is this?**

**Taylor: Assassination Classroom. Enjoy this anime, Sydney. Only five episode are up, and more is to come!**

**Everyone: Don't forget to Review/Comment, favorite, and follow! One Piece out!**

**Sydney: What the F*** is a "PLIECE"? **

**Eclipse and Taylor: SHUT UP! It's just a typo!**


	2. There goes the BOOM!

**Taylor: Okay! Chapter 2! Anything you would like to say, love?**

**Hichigo: She doesn't own anything, but Eclipse. Do remember to favor, follow, and/or review, or I'll kill you!**

**Sydney: *face palms* Good Lord…Also, *Shakes Taylor* why the hell are you not in this?!**

**Taylor: It's because I want to see and you and Eclipse work like a team. Plus, I want it to be funny!**

**Sydney:…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…F***IN' seriously? I hate you.**

**Taylor: I don't care~!**

**Everyone else: Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~~~Eclipse's POV~~~~

Whelp…This was unexpected. All I've got to say is: Where the heck is my sister in this matter of glory?!

After the attendance was called, we were lectured about not using guns anymore and to think outside the box for assassinations. Then, we began a lesson about English. I looked to my right, just to see a droopy eyed Sydney using her hood to block out the light from her face.

'I'm surprised that she's sleeping when we have an octopus for a teacher…Also, when the whole class shot BB bullets at him…' I thought as I slumped my head forward. All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud and saw Sydney's head snoring on the desk. My reaction: A face palm.

Suddenly, our teacher appeared in front of our desks. "Miss Wolfenstein!" he said as he slammed his tenticle on her desk.

Her head shot up, her hood still covering it, and she shouted, "What the hell?!"

"One: Language, dear. Please watch it. Two: I do not tolerate students who sleep in class! So please try to stay awake."

"Um…Teacher? Miss Wolfenstein is an insomniac," I said with my hand in the air.

"No exceptions!" He said firmly.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," I murmured repeatedly, like Russia with his 'koling'. I turned to my rival and whispered, "Sydney! Stay awake so we can fight later!"

"Fine! I'll stay awake!" She reasoned quietly. Our teacher went back to the front and continued with the lesson. Confusing the heck out of Sydney.

After a while, he asked, "Any questions so far?"

Surprisingly enough, Sydney raised her hand. When he called on her, she said, "This isn't relevant to the lesson, but I was wondering; Who are you and why did the class just try to shoot you?"

To be honest, I was about to ask that question as well, but Emo Wolf beat me to the punch I guess. The octopus turned to us and replied, "Oh yes, that. My apologies, I forgot you two were new. To put it simply, I'm the one who blew up the moon, and if you students don't assassinate me by March, I'll do the same to Earth."

"You'll do WHAT?!" I shouted in shock.

"Since when the hell did the moon get destroyed?!" My rival shouted as well.

"LANGUAGE!"

"Let's get back to the subject sir…" a girl with green hair suggested with a sweat drop.

"Ah, of course, this matter can be discussed at a different time."

"WAIT!" I interrupted. "You're going to destroy the Earth, correct? In that case, it's kind of ironic of you to be teaching the FUTURE of the world then."

"Ooh! I just LOVE irony!" Sydney shouted with passion.

"Then you'll just LOVE the English lesson I'm giving right now," The octopus replied all sassy like.

So, the class went back to normal-well, as normal as having a non-human teacher who plans on destroying the world can get. At least I thought so until the only other blonde girl of the glass stood up and shot a single BB bullet at the teacher. He caught it in between two pieces of chalk and said while his head turned red, "Nakamura! I distinctly remember saying no guns discharging in the classroom!"

"I know…" She whined while rubbing her head.

"Back row young lady. Think about what you've done."

So she groaned and moved to the empty seat next to Syd, where she waved at us, and vice versa.

After a while, a bell suddenly rang and our teacher said, "Oh! That's lunch time everybody. Excuse me while I pop over to China for a quick bite."

Then he went to the window and opened it. "You have my cell number. Any killers feeling especially trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up." And then he FLEW RIGHT OUT AND LET A STRONG WIND FLOW BY US. It would've blown Syd's hood off if she didn't grab it.

Upfront, Nakamura moved back to her desk and I heard her say, "Okay, math. If he's traveling at mach twenty…?"

"It'll take ten minutes tops to reach his favorite takeout place in Sichuan," a feminine looking bluenette holding a little notebook finished.

They started to talk about how nukes and stuff like that wouldn't work because that octopus can break the sound barrier and that he was a pretty good teacher despite that, so I turned my head to find that Emo Wolf looked upset. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to get some takeout from China too…*munches on cookies*"

"*anime vein* IS FOOD SERIOUSLY ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?!"

"No! I think about gay porn and blood and gore a lot…"

"Oh yeah. We almost forgot you two were here. Almost," a guy with longish orange hair said, bringing everyone's eyes to us. "So what's your guys' story?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised brow.

That brunette we saw earlier, Isogai I think, sat down and explained, "Well, when you're put into E-class, it means that either your grades are pretty much THE gutter of failure OR you're some thug that no one knows what else to do with. Or both. So which one got you guys stuck here?"

I held my chin and thought for a moment and said, "Well, I guess the reason why I'M here is because I was transfered over to this school. My sister is back in America, most likely sleeping right about now, with the timezones and everything, man I miss her right now. Why am I in E-class? *shrugs* Probably because they don't want me to bother the kids in the other classes, or they think that I'm just plain dumb. It could be that they don't want their students to copy what I'm doing…Or your government is wondering how an American would react to an octopus that sounds like Usopp from the One Peice anime as his teacher/cause of the apocalypse."

"Hmm, that's something different, I'll give you that. What about the hoodie over there?"

He pointed to the one and only Queen of Sarcasm. Who was drifting off to sleep. Again. Sighing, I karate chopped the back of her head until she snorted awake and glared at me. Until I explained, "They want to hear your backstory."

She fluttered her eyes a little and yawned, "Oh. Sure, why not? Uhhhhh…" She tapped her fingers on the desk in thought for a while and finally said, "Hmm. For starters…I don't remember a fair majority of my life."

"Huh? What kind of an answer is that?" Some boy with dark hair and red wrists bands (His name is Sugino) asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then little Miss PSYCHO B-WORD slammed my head onto my desk and growled, "I can tell my own damn lifestory, thank you very much."

"You know, you could've just POLITELY interrupted me," I said as I rubbed the newly formed bump on my head.

"Eclipse, since when have I ever even CONSIDERED something like that to be an option?"

"…

…

…

…True."

"Mm-hmm. Well, the earliest memory I've got is waking up in a hospital bed and a bunch of suits telling me I was in some sort of accident that killed my folks and gave me permanent amnesia. That was three years ago, and I've been trying to spend that time becoming a model citizen of hypocritical society, but I'm still a little behind, so I guess that's why I'm here. But I should warn you, despite not remembering anything, I get nightmares where I'm being physically tortured, and it tends to give me episodes, so if I injure myself or others, I apologize for that."

Everyone was silent for a while, feeling awkward from hearing…that.

To lighten things up, I added, "And somewhere among those lines, my twin sister Taylor and I became unfortunate enough to meet her!"

Suddenly, my phone was playing the One Piece first opening, letting me know it was my sister leaving me a text message. The text said, 'Stop poking the Wolf, or you'll get bit.'

I quickly send her back an 'OK' and asked her 'How did you know that I was teasing her?'

A second passed before she texted back, 'I sneezed.' With that, I put my phone away in my pocket.

"Was that her just now?" Syd asked, to which I nodded and she did so back. "Cool. Cool cool cool."

Then, we decided to have our lunch; mine consisting of a chicken sandwich with lettuce and hot sauce, a V8, a Swiss Roll pack, and an apple.

Emo Wolf ate a bolognese sandwich, a Cosmic Brownie, some water, cheese crackers, potato chips and some green grapes. "Are you sure that's not too much food?" I asked with a sweat drop. Her response, was the middle finger. "I'm just asking, I'm just asking…"

Then, we all felt a MASSIVE earthquake and all pretty much fell to the floor along with the desks, pencils, food, and other things that went flying. Emo Wolf landed sideways on top of my abdomen, and I immediately felt like I was being CRUSHED by her weight.

"What the HELL was that?!" She shouted.

"*groans* Sydney…get off, you're too heavy…" I choked out.

I could see that an anime vein formed on her head, and then she calmly shoved her sharp elbow into my face and got up to grab our lunchboxes and her water bottle.

"WHAT THE HECK SYD?!" I shouted, covering my, hopefully NOT broken, nose while she stared out the window. Groaning, I stood up and walked over to see what she was looking at.

"Eeh?!"

Out front, that blue haired she-male I mentioned earlier was talking to the teacher, who was standing in a small crater WITH A MISSLE IN HIS TENTACLE.

I just stared with shock while Emo Wolf stared with a sulky face and said, "Oy ve…"

"You're Catholic, not Jewish."

"I'm not Catholic anymore. I converted to Agnosticism just last year."

"Agno…what?"

"*sigh* It means that when it comes to the subject of the afterlife and all that jazz, instead of saying whether there's a God and afterlife or there's NOT, I merely shrug and say, "I'll know when my time comes", and leave it at that and go on with my life like a normal person."

"First of all, you're not normal. Secondly, really? You just leave it at, "I'll know when I know?""

"What? At least I'm not a Christian Scientist."

"True."

"You know, when South Park made an episode about Tom Cruise and Christian Science, a couple of them stalked the creators hoping to find some dirt on them."

"Did they? I wouldn't have known considering I've never watched South Park."

She stared at me as if I were a baka while biting the inside of her cheek. "Dude, it was the creators/writers of SOUTH PARK. They make fun of everyone. EVERYONE!"

"Good point…" I replied, remembering somebody was playing an SP game, making me look all around the class to find them…

* * *

~~~~A while later, still Eclipse's POV~~~Top and bottom, top and bottom, top and bottom~

A few moments after lunch was over, the teacher wanted us all to write a short poem that ended in "All because of tentacles", or something questionable like that. Personally, this sucked for me. I had no clue how Emo Wolf was doing because she had a poker face (which looked like a deep grimace) and constantly looked up at the clock.

Another thing that happened was the green haired girl asked what to call him. Everyone else in the class agreed, but the teacher was taken aback, and told everyone to think up a name for him. His head became pink, and he sat down.

I quickly wrote on the paper a short horror poem about a group trying to find out why random people were dying around the time porn was getting stolen. At the end, I was trying to find out what my ending was going to be. Raising my hand, I caught the yellow octopus's attention.

"Yes, Eclipse?" He said, his face still had his unmoving grin.

"What's the essay suppose to end with?" I questioned.

"T'was tentacles all along," He answered.

"Thanks." I looked back at my essay and wrote the sentence. 'Seems like something even the Ice Queen would like.' Raising my hand again, I looked at him as he signaled me to speak. "What do we do once we are done?"

"Simple. Wait until the time is up and check for mistakes that you can fix," He stated as I nodded back in understanding. I felt a glare from my right. Glaring back at Sydney, I sighed and returned to my poem, editing it.

After a moment, the blue haired boy got up from his seat. He walked up slowly, it made me suspicious. We all couldn't help ourselves from staring, as he got out a green looking knife and and aimed it at the teacher. The octo-man grasped his arm so fast, it left some dust or smoke or something around him. "What did I say about thinking outside the box?" He asked while grabbing the knife with a tissue.

"…Alright then."

The next thing I knew, the bluenette hugged the teacher. And then, there was a big _**BOOM **_of BB bullets ricocheting from them. Everyone screamed, and I covered my face with my arms as Syd crawled under her desk, covering her ears.

"What the crap?!" She shouted in surprise.

There was a lot of smoke now, and this guy in the back with brown spiky hair on the top and blond spiky hair at the bottom shouted, "Yeah!"

"We did it!" The dude in front of him added.

The green haired girl gasped with her hands over her mouth, "Nagisa…?"

Those two guys earlier and a guy with darker skin and shaggy black hair got up from their seats and shouted in joy.

"Yeah, we're gonna be billionaires!"

"Ha!"

"Sayonara!"

"You jerks!" Isogai shouted with a glare.

"What the hell have you done?!" The long haired ginger from earlier said with equal anger.

By now, the trio of thug looking guys stood in front of what was left of the octo-man and shemale: Black tentacles.

"Huh! Never saw a suicide-bomber comin', did ya-"

"Terasaka!"

The leader turned to the green haired girl as she stood up and said, "What did you make Nagisa do?!"

"What? I'm sorry, you have a better idea? I gave him a modified toy grenade filled with those stupid BBs, and a spoonful or two of gun powder so they'd scatter at a high enough speed. Don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill anybody. *squats down* I'll pitch in on his medical bills!"

"Let me get this straight," Emo Wolf said as she got up from under her desk. "You convinced someone else to be a suicide-bomber and attack when no one else saw it coming?"

"Damn right I did-huh?"

"…I'm a little impressed," she added, making me face palm.

"Woah," the dude suddenly said. "He doesn't even have a mark on him."

I walked over to the front and saw some kind of thin sheet covering the shemale. "Terasaka" was right; He was okay. "And what the hell is this membrane?" He asked while touching it.

"Probably what you called it: A membrane," I said with a sweat drop.

"Did the body-"

"It's not a body, it's a husk. I shed my skin once a month."

I looked all around for the source of the Usopp voice while Nagisa, I think, broke the gross skin layer away as the voice continued. "I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast."

I looked up, and-

"Holy fudge-muffin!"

The teacher was on the ceiling, his eyes were now red beams, his voice starting to sound sharper.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see _this _coming. _Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu_."

Said students wimpered in fear, while the rest of us stared at the octopus in dread as the room temperature dropped to, like, zero degrees.

"This isn't good…" I mumbled while rubbing my arms.

"Really? I'm so dense, I couldn't tell. Congrats Eclipse, you're a total genius-"

"Syd!"

"You walked into that one, admit it."

Okay, now the teacher's face was coal black, and his "permanent" smile turned terrifying. AND his eyes were not only getting narrower, but also hallow. I did not like looking at it. Judging from how everyone else looked at him, this is the first time they've seen a face like that too.

_"This was YOUR doing, wasn't it?!" _He said in a _horrifying _voice.

"U-Us?"

"It was all Nagisa!"

The teacher disappeared from the ceiling for a few seconds and reappeared from where the door was. The wind shook everything in the room, and on the floor were blocks of wood with the same three names he said, but in kanji.

"The nameplate off my house?!" One of them shouted.

The teacher was holding more just like them. _"Here's the deal kiddos. The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming YOU. But, there's a catch. _*pulls a slip of paper that has 'Shiota' on it*_ If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again, _*drops all other nameplates*_ There's nothing that says I can't harm SOMEONE ELSE." _His smile got worse. _"Family, friends, everyone in the world except for YOU if I feel like it."_

I started to shudder. 'Sounds like he means business…' I then realized it; He said EVERYONE. That possibly meant he could hurt Taylor if he wanted to. The thought of it made me feel a little panicked.

"Go on! Threaten us!" Terasaka cried while pointing at the, thing. "I ain't afraid of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon! We got RIGHTS, y'know! CALL US irresponsible. We're just defending ourselves!"

The teacher's expression went back to normal and his face was red orange with a ring around his face in the blink of an eye. "Of cooouuurse! I know that."

"What the fu-…!"

I ran over to Syd and covered her mouth before she could finish.

"I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to KILL me. No no no. As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets FULL marks for technique," he said while rubbing said boy's hair. "His composure was simply OUTSTANDING. However-"

He turned to the bad touch trio (As I am now calling them) and pointed at them with a tentacle finger. "NONE of you cared if he was injured." All boys flinched and groaned at this remark. "Not even Nagisa HIMSELF it would seem. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate ANYONE." Now, his face was purple with an X on it. "You must believe yourself WORTHY of your target. That means taking pride in what you do, in _yourselves, _and each other." He adressed this to the class. "All of you are more than the sum of your parts."

"…Huh." I looked down at the desk in front of me. That was a very motivating speech.

"Here's a puzzler for you, Nagisa. Given that I have no intention of being killed, though of course I have every intention of enjoying our time together before the planet goes _**kerplooey**_, what exactly are you going to _do _about it?"

I think everyone else was pondering that question too. Personally, I didn't know what to think of it. One minute, I was just…changing schools, moving away to start a new chapter of my life. The next, I was thrown into a class-no. Practically, a world, where if I want to add more chapters to it, I have to stop an overpowered monster.

Suddenly, Nagisa said, "I think you'll find out I can do PLENTY sir. Just you wait and see."

The monster laughed with his head having green stripes around them. "That's the spirit. No one leaves until I'm vanquished!"

"Huh?!" Everyone groaned.

"Way to go, Nagisa!"

"This is totally balls!"

Nagisa walked back to his desk, but looked back at our teacher before sitting down. The octo-man chanted, "Wipe it clean," over and over while cleaning the nameplates as some students got their guns out.

"Man, I don't wanna be a killer."

"Ugh, we're so screwed."

"We still don't know his name!"

The green haired girl said aloud, "How do you say 'un-killable' in Japanese?…Korosen…mai? Oh! Korosen…sei!"

"Koro-sensei?" Said Nagisa. "…That feels right."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You guys are serious."

Everyone turned to Sydney. "This isn't a joke. This freaky alien is-"

"I AM AN EARTH BORN BEING I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"

"Either way, we really have to kill that thing, or else he will kill us all."

"Sounds like you've got the hang of it," one of the girls said with a smile.

"Don't sweat it. We'll get there one day!" A guy with short orange hair added.

"They are correct," 'Koro-sensei' declared as he appeared before us.

I turned to Syd and shrugged. "This could be fun. You get permission to kill someone in any way you want to."

At this, she grinned, her eyes turned yellow. "Well then, I'm ready to get this party started whenever we can."

* * *

Now, our first day of our assassination classroom has come to an end. "Jesus, today was weird," Syd groaned as she stretched her arms. Everyone else left the old building, while the Wolf and I stayed behind because there was something I wanted to say to our teacher.

The last person who was there was Nagisa (The shemale), who was asking Koro-sensei something before he left. After a moment later, Nagisa looked at me, and then walked over to us.

"Why are you guys staying behind?" He asked.

"The Fox Bastard over here has something to say to the hentai monster before we leave," Syd replied while pointing at me. "By the way, that stunt with the grenade you pulled back there was awesome. It takes a lot of guts to wear one of those around your neck let alone have it set off right in front of you."

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Heh. Thanks…I'm Nagisa."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eclipse, and this weirdo's called Sydney." I bowed/ducked from the slap Sydney attempted and asked, "Want to walk home with us?"

"Sure," he replied with a nod.

I told them to go on ahead without me and packed up my items into my bag. When they were gone, I looked at the octopus, who was watching me. Instead of saying anything, I walked toward the door and stopped right before it. Turning my head, I told him, "If you dare hurt my sister, I _**will**_ kill you slowly and painfully."

I had the same, somewhat ticklish, feeling I felt whenever my eyes turned red at the time. Koro-sensei's face turned green and yellow striped as he laughed and said, "I'd like to see you kids try."

Without another word, I left the room and caught up to Nagisa and Sydney at the building's entrance, and we proceeded to walk to the train station together.

* * *

**Taylor: Can I add a little bit more to the ending?**

**Sydney: Yeah, go ahead. Welp, hope everyone enjoyed this update. See ya next time!**

**Taylor: One Peice OUT!**


End file.
